Why Me?
by EternityJustEnded
Summary: "Fang grabbed the loaf of bread from the floor, and smacked Iggy upside the face with it." One-Shot explainning what happens when the boys go shopping for food.


**I found this in an abandoned page of my notebook, and thought it so cute! lol, okay and just in case you were wondering, the Sequal to Lucky Number 13 is going to be called 'Vengance'**

**Alright thats all I have to say XD**

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

I still question my sanity when I think back on that day.

The day I sent Fang, Iggy and Gazzy shopping for groceries.

* * *

><p>-AT THE STORE-<p>

"Iggy come on, just pick already!" Fang groaned leaning on the shopping cart.

"Fang shut up! There is a huge difference between local eggs and processed eggs!" Iggy said feeling the contents of the eggs.

"It doesn't matter, just pick already so we can go home," Fang said.

Iggy rolled his eyes and put the processed eggs into the cart.

What?

It's cheaper!

"Where's Gazzy?" Iggy asked.

"He went to the toy section," Fang said.

"Wait, which store are we in?" Iggy asked back tracking.

"Wal-Mart," Fang sighed.

"What? Fang we have to go to Safe Way! They have better fruit!" Iggy said tugging on Fang's jacket.

Fang scowled and looked at his brotherly figure.

"We spent 10 minutes discussing which eggs you should buy. I'm not flying to another store!" he said.

"Ugh!" Iggy said stomping his foot.

Fang smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Did you really just stomp your foot?"

"Shut up and lead me to the bread," Iggy grumbled.

Fang smirked and Iggy grabbed the edge of the cart. Fang navigated through the aisles and led Iggy to an entire row full of different bread.

Iggy began to feel the contents of the bread, and he thought for a second before putting it back. Iggy reached up and touched a random loaf of bread and brought it down in front of Fang's face.

"What does it say?" Iggy asked.

Fang frowned at Iggy and stomped on his toe.

"I can't read stupid," Fang hissed.

"Then how do you do those stupid blogs? Better yet how the hell do you type those damn blogs?" Iggy asked.

"Spell check…"Fang mumbled.

Iggy took Fang's hand and placed it on the bread.

"Alright now feel the bread," Iggy said.

Fang gave his brother a 'wtf' look, but it was wasted on Iggy.

"Don't give me lip, just feel it," Iggy said moving Fang's hand down to the bottom.

Fang sighed and began to take in the feeling of the bread underneath his palm. It was soft and pressed against the plastic wrapper.

All of a sudden there was an 'awww' from behind the two boys. Both boys whirled around to see two teenage girls who looked about 16 years old.

"Can we help you?" Fang asked cautiously, searching for Erasers.

"No! Sorry to disturb!" the shorter one of the two piped up.

"Disturb what?" Iggy asked curiously.

The taller one spoke up with a giggle. "We really admire gay relationships. You guys set a good example, coming out here in public holding hands," she said gesturing at the bread.

Fang looked down at the bread, and his eyes widened when he saw Iggy's hand over his.

Fang dropped the bread and looked at the girls with shock.

"You've made a mistake-"

"Thank you so much for noticing!" Iggy interrupted sliding an arm around Fang's waist.

"Iggy-"Fang started.

"We really get hard times from our family because they just don't understand what it's like. But I'm in love with Fang," Iggy said snuggling against Fang's shoulder.

Fang growled and opened his mouth to protest, but Iggy kissed his lips to silence him.

It wasn't long or lingering; it was just a touch of lips.

"AWWW!" The two girls gushed.

Iggy pulled back and smiled wickedly at Fang.

Fang's reaction: ….

The two girls told them that they were lesbian and there was a gay relationship assembly in time square this afternoon, and the girls invited the two to come over. After Iggy shooed the girls off politely, Fang grabbed the carton of eggs from the cart, and smashed it over Iggy's head.

Iggy yelped and brushed off the yolks from the top of his head.

Fang was angry. _Really _angry. He gripped a fistful of Iggy's shirt and brought him to his face.

"You touched my lips." He snarled.

Iggy's smirk quickly vanished and he reached behind him for the tomatoes. Iggy squashed all three of them against the side of Fang's head.

"Hey guys look what I found-"

Gazzy stopped short and looked between his two older brothers. Iggy had dripping eggs from his hair and was smirking smugly in Fang's direction, while Fang looked murderous with tomato sauce running down his cheeks.

Fang grabbed the loaf of bread from the floor, and smacked Iggy upside the face with it. Iggy stumbled back and looked shocked for a second before turning around and clawing open the flour. He grabbed a fistful and threw it in Fang's direction, but Fang ducked and it hit Gazzy square in the face.

Gazzy's face twisted into a mischievous grin as he picked up a banana from the cart.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Gazzy flung the banana at Fang, and it knocked him backwards into a janitors mop bucket. Fang's whole entire butt part of his pants was wet!

Fang looked up at Gazzy and seemed to send a telepathic message to the little boy.

"_You're in for it now you little punk"_

Iggy rolled on the floor in a puddle of flour and egg yolk, laughing his ass off. The three boys were starting to attract attention, but neither of them cared.

They were in the middle of an all out war, after all.

**-15 minutes of banana slapping, pudding throwing, chip smashing, milk pouring, and bagel smacking later…..-**

The three boys bust through the front door of the 'E' shaped house, and Max looked up from the T.V.

"Cool you guys are back. Did you guys get all the-"

She stopped when she saw the three boys standing at the front carpet.

Iggy had milk dripping down from his pants and had whipped cream smudged all over the front of his shirt. His face was caked with chocolate and he spit out a piece of orange peel.

Fang's whole entire bottom pants were soaked, and bubbles were piling up on the surface of his combat boots. He kept wiping his mouth over and over with the clean corner of his flour covered shirt and his hair was soiled with sprinkles.

Gazzy had a piece of salmon speared through his spiky hair, and his entire face was covered with flour. His pants were sagging under the weight of…bread? His arms and legs were covered with coco mix and he slapped the side of his ear, making a small pool of orange juice spill out.

Max did a face palm and scratched the back of her neck.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked tiredly.

The three boys shook their heads, making the food from their hair sprinkle down to the floor. The fish fell off of Gazzy's head and landed in a heap in front of him.

"Well, looks like we're eating salmon tonight," she said walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha well...that wasn't my best plot...but...yeah.<strong>

**lol, Vengance is coming soon to a theater near you!**

**-Shift**


End file.
